Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lampshades.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
This invention is a lampshade with flat translucent sides to which photographic slides and other transparencies are mounted, which allows the convenient viewing and examination of photographic slides or other transparencies. The slides can be removed and replaced to update the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,517 discloses a collapsible lampshade with sides connected by hinges to a square frame. The lampshade has an opening to be covered with a shade material passing light therethrough. The sides of the shade are hinged by ears and sockets, the ears retained in place by ridges on the ears and grooves on the sockets. The sides of the shade are locked in place by short pins inserted into holes at the tops of the uppermost ears and sockets. A single brace is used to attach the lampshade to the lampbase and extends from two opposed sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,998 discloses a cone shaped lampshade with a picture display window. The lampshade is opaque with a window opening behind which are an inner sheet and an outer sheet, both preferably translucent, although one or both may be transparent. A replaceable picture is mounted between the inner and outer sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,822 discloses a lightbox for use with maps with a horizontal surface illuminated by a lamp assembly behind the surface and which is illuminated only when a map is placed on the lightbox in the correct orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,821 discloses a lightbox as pictorial or advertising display units. The lightbox is of inexpensive construction with a one piece molded frame with grooves for retaining the pictorial display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,896 discloses a lampshade which comprises a support having two opposed vertical support members with grooves which receive two a rectangular place mats or wall pictures each of which is bent into a hemisphere with the edges retained by the grooves. The place mat or picture is illuminated by the light passing through the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,505 discloses a holder for light-transmissive pictures which comprises two curved transparent or light transmissive plastic sheets or foils formed in a tubular form with the ends overlapping. Rings cover and secure the ends of the tube which is formed. A light bulb inside the tube provides illumination for light-transmissive pictures mounted between the foils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,115 discloses a ceiling mounted plastic translucent lampshade with decorative self-adhesive contact paper attached. The contact paper can be chanced if the decor of the room is changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,315 discloses a three dimension display device with a first translucent panel having an art motif over which a second picture (or other object) is mounted, thereby giving a three-dimension effect when illuminated by the lamp and viewed through a viewing aperture cut in the lampshade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,428 discloses a lightbox for display purposes. The lightbox is mounted vertically with a flexed facia consisting of outer and inner panels between which is placed a photographic transparency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,283 discloses a lightbox with a number of illuminated panels mounted at a 45xc2x0 angle. A number of masking cards each having a different sized opening are attached to the panels. A negative to be cropped is placed on the various cards and the negative is taped to the card having the most appropriate opening to best display the features of the negative.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,115 discloses a lampshade with a projection lens which projects the image from a slide within the lampshade to the ceiling. The lampshade has vents about the circumference and a fan for cooling the interior.
None of the discovered prior art provides the advantages of the present invention, that is, providing a combination lightbox and lampshade for the convenient viewing and study of photographic slides as well as allowing for conventional use of a lamp with a lampshade.
This invention provides the even illumination and support of a light box for the viewing and study of photographic slides with the decorative and functional effects of a lampshade. It is especially suitable for the display of vacation trip, wedding, or other thematic series of photographs. The lightbox aspect of this invention, the even subdued illumination from behind the slide, provides the optimum conditions for viewing such transparencies without any surfaces between the surface of the slide and the person viewing the slide. The combination of a lightbox with a lampshade allows the convenient viewing and study of such slides in a social environment, as in a home. The slides are mounted in an easily viewable vertical orientation which does not require bending over to view, as does a conventional lightbox. Slides can be easily removed and replaced in order to view and display new additions to one""s slide collection. Furthermore, the normal function of a lampshade in diffusing light and eliminating the glare of a naked bulb is in no way impaired by the lightbox lampshade. In addition, the collapsible feature of the combination lightbox lampshade allows easy and convenient storage of the lightbox lampshade when its use is no longer desired.
The objective of this invention is to provide a lampshade upon which photographic slides may be displayed for study and examination without the imposition of any surface between the surface of the slide and the viewer of the slide.
Another objective is to provide a lampshade with the ornamental and functional aspects of a conventional lampshade.
Another objective is to provide a lightbox lampshade which is collapsible for convenient storage.
Another objective is to provide a lightbox lampshade having a variety of number of sides for obtaining desired decorative purposes.
Another objective is to provide a lightbox lampshade where photographic slides may be changed when desired.
Another objective is to provide a lightbox lampshade which requires less space than a conventional lightbox and a conventional lampshade.
A final objective is to provide a lightbox lampshade which may be manufactured from inexpensive materials without adverse effect on the environment.